The devil and the girl
by darklittlewings
Summary: My version of the night Harley decides to help the Joker escape from the asylum. Simple and not to deep. *LEMON* Not for tots. Please excuse errors and be warned that this is my very first Fanfic EVER. Please be gentle.


As he lay there in the dark, contemplating his next move, he heard the airlock release on the door to his cell. "At this hour?" it could only mean one thing. They had come to beat him within an inch of his life. It's funny, they called him the monster. Well, maybe he was, because his only salvation during those times was his ticking mind creating their deaths in a most ungodly horrid manner. "They will pay", he smirked.

As he turned to see the bringers of his fate, he stopped, jaw hung open, only to see the most adorable creature he had ever seen in his entire life. She ran up to him in a hurried fashion and said "Come on Mistah J. we gotta go _**NOW". She was wearing the most outrageous costume a sea of red and black, except for her face which was white and her lips were a very sexy black. Making her look like a little china doll. She had a very amusing little hat on her head that made her look like a court jester from long ago. That's it she looked like a very naughty court jester, no that's not it, oh I know a harlequin. 'Ooo I like her' he thought as she grabbed his wrist and drug him down the corridor. **_

_**Harleen was so scared, she could feel her heart beat in her ears. She was trying to swallow but her throat was so dry it made it nearly impossible. 'What the hell am I doing?' she thought. They reached the main hall where a man in a security guard uniform sat behind a desk. She could see several monitors watching the goings on around the building. She turned to her new found friend and pushed him gently into the shadows. "Sshh, stay hear and don't move until I say too" she whispered in his ear. He nodded in understanding. She moved out into the light, her hips swayed almost separately from her spine. She walked swiftly and coolly toward the unsuspecting man. As he watched her walk away he could feel a tingle of excitement rush through him. "this is gonna be good" he smirked to himself.**_

_**He silently watched her from his hiding spot in the shadows as she went in for the kill. 'WOW! She is the most cunning, adorable thing I have ever seen.' he thought to himself. He could see her talking to the man as her backside swayed back and forth like it was calling for someone to grab it. "Oh, and grab it I will" he said in a small voice only he could hear. As she leaned on the counter and talked to the guard, she laughed a hearty laugh that caused her to throw her head back. When she came forward though, that was when the actual fun began. He saw her bring her hand and up from behind, she sprayed something at the man and *boom* his head hit the counter. **_

_**Quickly she turned to her shadowed man and motioned him to come. He gladly obliged. He could not wait to be near her now. This was the most fun he had since the last time he tried to kill the "bat". Oh how he loved that. But this was different. This was fun and sexy. He was being led to an escape by a wacky little woman. Life just doesn't get any better than this. This was like winning the bad guy lottery. Usually escapes come from big thug like creatures without necks, who smell bad. She smelled good. She smelled like lavender and peppermint and she had a beautiful neck. This whole escapade had him very excited. **_

_**She ran around the building to the side court yard. Then down the steps to the huge electric gate. She put a code in the code box on the front and the chains and wires started to move. In no time the gate was open and they were on their way. She knew time was short and that the guards would discover things soon. She kept a tight hold on her partners wrist as they made their way down a path. **_

_**He looked around as they ran quietly through the night. He noticed several headstones glittering, bathed in the silvery moonlight. They were in the cemetery of the asylum. He stopped suddenly, she skidded and almost fell from the abrupt stoppage of motion. "Look, boss if we are going to get out of here we have to go now." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her into a tree. She let out a sharp gasp at the pain running through her body. He pushed up against her and crashed his lips forcefully onto hers. **_

_**He stepped back and said in a deep growl "Take off your clothes." She blinked, realizing she had probably made a huge mistake, letting this animal out of his cage. He pressed up against her and whispered in her ear. "take your clothes off now, please." The "please" came through obviously gritted teeth and she decided she had better comply.**_

_**She slid out of her extremely form fitting red and black uniform and stood there under the tree naked and shaking at the cold and fear, but mostly the fear. Hear beautiful blonde curls falling around her shoulder. He came at her at with lightning speed, grabbed her at the waist and threw her to the ground. She landed on her side with a painful thud. 'Oh, god. What have I done? He is gonna kill me and I totally deserve it for being a fool' the thought rang so loudly in her head she could feel it turn into a powerful headache. He reached down and pulled her to her hands and knees. He was behind her now, holding her waist. She heard him unzip his pants. "What are you doing? We don't have time for this." She tried to get up, but he held steady onto her waist. Before she could protest anymore he slammed deep inside her, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back so hard her jaw went slack. He stayed still for a moment, then he started a slow even thrust in and out of her. It wasn't pleasant in anyway. She wasn't ready for this and it was not exactly a well prepared environment. He slowed and waited. She started to feel wet, that was all he needed. He slammed into her and pumping against her this time hard and fast.**_

_**She could barely keep them both up. She started to feel that wonderful warm sensation build in the pit of her belly. He could feel it to, because he let go of her hair and moved his hand down to her shoulder where he could get better leverage. He sank down onto her back and thrust with all the gentleness of a wild animal in heat. She felt the ecstasy build quickly now and she was ready to let go. "AHHHH…" she screamed. At that moment she arched her back. He took the hand that was on her shoulder and bent her back even further until she thought she would break in two. She then felt the warm pumping sensation fill her up as he grunted with release. **_

_**He took her waist and pulled her close to him and moaned in her ear. "Sorry about that puddin' I just couldn't wait any longer." He put his hands on her hips and unceremoniously hoisted her off of him and back onto her feet. He then twirled her around, looking up at her from his kneeling position he said with a grin, "So girlie, who are you?"**_


End file.
